Post Pursuit What I Think Should Have Happened
by stokesstabler3325
Summary: Bully was a bad episode to play after the epic EO huggy in Pursuit and I think that there should have been some more grieving for Sonya and some more EO lovin' in the process. You tell me what you think of this story.
1. Don't Leave Her Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order Special Victims Unit or any of the original characters

Title: Post Pursuit

Characters: Elliot Stabler, Don Cragen, Olivia Benson, Fin Tutuola, Kathy Stabler (unfortunately)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, EO

Rated: Mature just to be safe

Summary: We all agree that Pursuit was one of the best episodes of season 12 and we also agree that Bully, which aired last night was not a good post episode. (It was crap) So to make up for the crappy episode I decided to come up with a little fan fic about what I think should have happened after Pursuit instead of that mess in Bully. (There were alot of sexy close ups of Chris Meloni though, but that's besides the point. Moving on) This is just my take on what should have happened as far as having a memorial service for Sonya and giving everyone time to grieve and what not.

Memorial Service

Everyone from the 1-6 were present and accounted for at the memorial service of ADA Sonya Paxton. She was loved by some, hated by many, and some fell in between that. The officers and detectives were dressed in their uniforms and aligned on each side of Sonya's grave saying their last good-byes and putting flowers on her coffin. Olivia Benson shook from crying; she had taken Sonya's death the hardest since she had been holding Sonya when she died in her arms. For some reason Olivia felt like she was at fault for Sonya's death, but that was furthest from the truth. Her partner Elliot Stabler stood beside her and grabbed her hand. Fin Tutola stood behind them and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she continued to sob quietly.

After everyone had cleared out Cragen, Olivia, Elliot and Fin were the only ones still standing in the cemetery. Liv was still crying a little and Elliot had an arm around her shoulder for support. Cragen told his detectives to take some time off and none of them argued about that. Cragen embraced Olivia and offered some comforting words before he left, as did Fin.

"Don't blame yourself for this baby girl. You know that this wasn't your fault." Fin said embracing her. Then he walked away after exchanging a look with Elliot.

"I c-can't he-help it." Olivia broke down again and Elliot was right there as she walked into his opened arms and buried her face into his chest. Elliot hugged her and held her tighter than he normally did, despite that wedding ring on his left hand. Kathy was the furthest thing from his mind right now. At the moment his main concern was for his partner who had no family to turn to and lean on. He was all she had and he wasn't about to leave her side. So eventually he'd have to face the music and deal with his wife later. Right now Liv needed him and he wasn't going any where.

Once Olivia had calmed down and stopped crying, Elliot offered her a handkerchif to wipe her face and they quietly headed to his car. When they got inside of the car, it was silent and kind of awkward for a second but then Elliot spoke.

"Do you want some company today?" Elliot asked pulling off.

Liv didn't answer right away. "You should go home and be with your family El."

"I don't think you need to be alone right now Liv. I'll deal with Kathy later. Right now I'm concerned about you. I know that you don't deal with death well and I just want to be there to make sure that you're okay. You really shouldn't be alone at a time like this Liv." Elliot said as he glanced over at his partner.

"I don't wanna be alone right now." Liv said quietly as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll be here with you as long as you need me to be." Elliot said.

Olivia's Apartment

Olivia had changed into some sweat pants and a tank top, then grabbed a pillow and blanket to curl up on the couch. Elliot was out in the hallway taking a call from his wife and Olivia knew that that conversation wouldn't end well. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the back of a cabinet and got two glass, one for her and one for Elliot. He would probably need a drink after talking to Kathy anyways.

"Kathy, I can't leave her here alone after a colleague just died." Elliot explined to his wife who wasn't buying his story or excuse for staying at Olivia's place.

"You bastard. Why do you always have to stay there with her? Why can't she come over here for a change?" Kathy said annoying Elliot.

"You know damn well why I won't invite her over there. For one she would refuse and two you make her feel uncomfortable." Elliot said

"I make her feel uncomfortable? She's the one spending all the time with my husband, whom I hardly see at all." Kathy said.

"We're not having this conversation right now Kathy. You know Liv doesn't have any family or close friends to be with her right now." Elliot said.

"That's what girl friends are for." Kathy said.

Elliot was ready to hang up on her but he took a deep breath and calmly talked to her. "You know what, I'm not coming home. I'll be there tomorrow after work. End of discussion."

"You son of a bitch. You're gonna spend the night at Olivia's. Well have fun with you're marriage ruining huzzy partner then." Kathy said hanging up on him.

Elliot just hung up the phone but he didn't appreciate Kathy talking bad about Liv that way. He let himself back in and found Olivia on the couch with two glasses.

"Figured you could use a drink after talking to Kathy." Olivia said handing him the glass of bourbon.

"Thanks." Elliot said sitting down beside her.

"So how did she take it when you said you weren't coming home?" Olivia asked.

"She called me a bastard, son of a bitch...accused me of cheating again." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"She really thinks that you were cheating on her with me?" Olivia said.

"You know how she is..."Elliot started to say before taking a swig of his drink.

"Well I guess I don't blame her. If I were her I'd be jealous of me too. After all I do spend way more time around you thatn anyone else." Olvia said.

"True." Elliot agreed.

"Wanna watch a ovie or something? Just sitting here is depressing." Liv said.

"What do you wanna watch?" Elliot asked.

"I still have some of those old Disney movies I had bought for Calvin." Liv said thinking about Calvin for a minute.

"Really you wanna watch a kids movie?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah I do. As a matter of fact I want to watch Lion King." Olivia said.

"Seriously?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that, just put in the movie." Olivia said.

"We're seriously about to sit here and watch Lion King. Wow." Elliot said getting up and putting in the movie.

Elliot knew this movie all too well because it was Lizzie and Kathleen's favorite movie when they were little and Eli grew to like it too. So El and Liv sat there on the couch laughing and singing along like two little kids and that lightened the mood and made the day seem less depressing. Somewhere in the middle of the movie they had gotten closer and Liv was laying against him as he had his arm around her. They both felt comfortable and didn't think that anything was wrong. They had finished the bottle of bourbon too and they were slightly buzzed. When the credits started to roll Olivia was looking up at Elliot and he was looking back at her and they were sort of talking with their eyes for a second. Of course actions speak louder than words. Olivia got up and started to head back to her room. She looked back at Elliot and motioned for him to follow her. Elliot got up and followed her into her room. They stood there for the longest time just staring at each other until Elliot pulled her closer and kissed her. When he pulled back he looked into her eyes.

"This is wrong in so many ways, you know that right?" Elliot said.

"I know but I don't wanna fight this feeling. It won't go away." Olivia said.

Elliot looked down at his wedding ring and back at Liv.

**Should he go there with Liv or stop? Should he be unfaithful to his wife or just face the music after having a good time with his hot, lonely partner? **

**That's for you guys to decide. Let me know how you guys like this part and then we'll get some EO lovin' in the next part. **


	2. EO EO EO Lovin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order Special Victims Unit or any of the original characters

Title: Post Pursuit

Characters: Elliot Stabler, Don Cragen, Olivia Benson, Fin Tutuola, Kathy Stabler (unfortunately)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, EO

Rated: Mature just to be safe

Summary: We all agree that Pursuit was one of the best episodes of season 12 and we also agree that Bully, which aired last night was not a good post episode. (It was crap) So to make up for the crappy episode I decided to come up with a little fan fic about what I think should have happened after Pursuit instead of that mess in Bully. (There were alot of sexy close ups of Chris Meloni though, but that's besides the point. Moving on) This is just my take on what should have happened as far as having a memorial service for Sonya and giving everyone time to grieve and what not.

Author's Note: Smut is not my specialty but I'm going to attempt to write this EO MOMENT just for the adoring EO Shippers. Thank you for your reviews. Here I go...

**Chapter 2 Eo EO EO EO EO Lovin' **

Elliot and Olivia were in her bed room about to break the boundaries of their partnership. Olivia had to admit to herself that she felt safe and comfortable in Elliot's arms. Neither one of them wanted to let this moment end. Elliot breathed in her scent, which drove him crazy and he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent even more. At this moment she smelt good enough to eat because she was wearing this new vanilla scented perfume and his mind was just running wild. Forgetting about his marriage and his family for a moment. Suddenly he came to reality for a second and tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, remembering that this was his partner, his sexy as hell, single, lonely partner. Olivia caught herself tracing his jaw line with her fingers and quickly stopped. There was so much sexual tension in the room right now. Elliot was rubbing small circles over her lower back with his them and it was feeling pretty good, until she came to reality and realized that this was Elliot, her sexy, muscular, nice ass, married-to-an-evil-skanky-bitch, father of five kids, partner.

With all the emotions and sexual tension in the room, Elliot touched the skin on her neck with his lips and kissed her again. Olivia let a soft, low moan escape her lips in response to his soft lips making contact with her bare skin. She returnd the caressing by running her hands up and down his back. Elliot looked into her eyes and then went in for another kiss, this time on the lips. At this point it never occured to either one of them that they shouldn't be doing this. Elliot was officially up close and in Liv's personal space. He backed her up against the bed room door and went in to devour her lips again. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of his wedding ring and stopped, pulling away.

"God, what am I doing? I'm married. I'm so sorry Liv-I-I didn't mean to-I'm taking advantage of you." Elliot said backing away.

"Don't worry about it El? I wanna do this. Come on, don't start something that you aren't going to finish Elliot Stabler." Olivia said knowing that he secretly loved it when she called him by his full name. Elliot didn't know what it was about her voice, but it did things to certain parts of his anatomy.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"El, let me be truthful with you for a minute. I know that Kathy is your wife and the mother of your five children but she is not making you happy anymore. I know this, you know this, your kids know this, our colleagues know this. Hell even she knows this. Take a step on the wild side for a change." Olivia said as Elliot raised an eye brow at her.

"Take a step on the wild side. I've never seen this side of you." Elliot said.

"Oh trust me, there's a lot of me that you haven't seen yet." Olivia said winking at him.

Liv wrapped her arms around El's neck and pulled him closer. He was so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating through his clothes. El gripped her ass and tugged her hips forward, grinding their bodies together. His lips and hands dominated her entire body and felt like fire on her bare skin. Elliot's kisses were getting pretty intense and it was obvious that he was in need of her.

Olivia tried to direct him towards the bed, but he pinned her against the door with his body. She stopped fighting him and he pressed her back against the door while his hands broke contact. She had no idea what he was doing with his hands. Liv closed her eyes and tried to speak but no words came out. Elliot found her lips again. After a couple of minutes Olivia had finally realized that her shirt was unbuttoned. Elliot stopped long enough to let her pull it off and toss it behind him onto the floor. His mouth attacked her chest as he popped the clasp of her bra in the front. He kissed, sucked, and nipped at her chest driving Liv crazy. Liv tugged and pulled at his shirt until he realized what she was doing and straightened up to let her peel his shirt off of him. Liv tossed it on the floor behind them and then his mouth attacked her chest again. She held on to his shoulders as he teased her nipple with his teeth causing her to dig her nails into his flesh. He groaned and ground his pelvis into hers as she wrapped her leg around him. She brought him closer to her.

Olivia had freed herself a little bit and reached down between them to grab his crotch through his pants, which fit him just right in all the right places. His erection was pressing agains the zipper. It was beginning to get a little painful. Liv got a handful of him and squeezed, making him growl.

"Fuck." He growled as Liv tugged at his belt buckle and he straightened up again allowing her access. She stood on the floor again and undid his belt buckle. The minute it was unfastened he grabbed he face and his tongue invaded her mouth. Not wasting any time he brought them down tothe bed. Olivia wiggled beneath him as his fingers made their way down to her waist and onto her belt. He quickly unfastened them. Instead of pulling her pants all the way off, he pulled them down low enough so that his other hand dove down in to her panties. He pused her damp panties aside and rubbed her sex. He had managed to get her pants off without her even noticing it. When he touched her, she cried out as his middle finger dipped into her folds. He kissed her again to muffle her cry. She gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into him again. She pulled him closer but he placed a hand on her hip to hold her still as he rocked his hips. Liv gasped when she realized his pants were down and the tip of his cock was rubbing against her. She tried to sit up a little bit but Elliot grasped her hips and pulled her closer. He tilted his hips to stroke her up and down and she rocked her hips to meet him.

His teasing was agonizing. He roughly placed her leg over his shoulder and pulled her panties aside, with his full weight bearing down on her, he buried his length deep inside of her. With a few thrusts he pulled out from her body. He rolled her over onto her stomach and she already knew what was about to happen. She bit down on her lip and moaned as she felt his weight come down on her again. She felt this unbearablbe need for release building inside of her body as he stretched her out with each of his thrusts. Just when Liv thought she couldn't take anymore, El's hand slid down between her legs and teased her.

"El!" She cried out as her body began to quiver and shake from her orgasm. Elliot's strokes became harder and faster and she knew that he was getting close to his release. When hereached his release his grunted exhales vibrated throughout him and transferred to her. "Oh shit!"

"Fuck" He grunted. As they started to come down from their sexual high, he collapsed on the bed beside her and held her.

Just as they were about to kiss, Liv's phone went off.

"Damn!" They said simultaneously as Liv reached for her phone.

"Benson...yes Captain, we'll be there in a few. Yes give me a few to shower and change." Olivia hung up the phone and looked over at Elliot.

"Captain called us in?" Elliot asked. "We're supposed to be on leave."

"They just brought in the sleezy bag that murdered Sonya." Liv said sitting up.

"Are you sure you wanna be there for that?" Elliot asked.

"Hell yeah, I want my time alone with the bastard." Olivia said.

"Don't get to emotionally involved Liv." Elliot said.

"It's too late for that." Liv said.

Elliot got up and folowed her into the bathroom.

"You know we've got somethings to talk about right." Elliot said.

"Oh yeah I know." Olivia said. "By the way last night was amazing."

Olivia smiled and got into the shower. Elliot followed behind her.

"Hopefully our secret is safe for a while. If John or Fin finds out they'll never let us live this down." Elliot said.

"Ahh...they'll find out eventually." Olivia said.

**Wow I shocked myself when I reread this. Maybe my imagination is more creative (and dirtier) than I thought? I don't know. Let me know what you guys think of the story. And I'll continue with members of the team and Kathy finding out about this. (that oughta be good, my mind can be cruel to that evil-little-skanky wife of El's) Next Chapter will come soon after you lovely EO Shippers and fan fic readers read and review this. Hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
